Another Possibility
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash] Jericho is livid after learning that Christian stole Trish away from him. This time Christian has gone too far, so he ends it. Christian panicks and in his desperation confesses the secret he's hidden from Chris since the very beginning.


**Another Possibility**

**By Archangel**

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me! How dare you!"

"How dare I? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!"

"Don't lie to me anymore, you backstabbing sonuvabitch!" Christian's eyes went wide as Jericho laid into him. "I've put my body on the line for Trish! I've done the stupidest damn things in the world in order to prove myself to her! I've made a complete ass of myself just to show her my love! I've been fighting and fighting to win her over! And you knew! You knew from the very beginning that I love her! I love her, Christian! And knowing that, you went after her! You went so far as to give her the rose that _I_ bought for her! While I was lying in the hospital with a torn up knee, given to me while protecting her, you moved right in and tried to steal her from me! And as if that wasn't enough… I come back here, seeing her all over you, hearing what the others have told me, hearing what you've been doing… And you have the balls to stand here, face to face, and deny everything."

By now Jericho was practically standing on top of his friend, having backed him up against a counter and leaned into his face, causing Christian to lean backwards away from him. It was obviously painful for the other man's back to bend over backwards, but he didn't make a single move. He only stared in fear at the murderous gleam in those cobalt eyes.

"Chris… Chris, I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just… I didn't…" Christian swallowed hard at the lump that had risen in his throat, unable to think of what to say. "I'm just so sorry."

"Sorry. You're sorry?" Christian nodded hesitantly. "That's not good enough anymore. I've heard 'I'm sorry' too many times. I don't feel like I can trust you anymore. I don't even think I _know_ you anymore. I thought you were my friend. My _best_ friend. And you betrayed me," he whispered the last sentence, finally stepping away from him.

"Chris, I wish I could explain it to you. I wish I had the words to tell you why I did everything, but… I dunno. I just can't find anything to say except I'm so sorry. I didn't want this. I only want to be with you."

"Well, that can't happen. Not ever again." Jericho shook his head and turned away, hesitating for one last moment. He pulled his shirt over his head, the one that said 'sexy beast' across the front, and tossed it at Christian's feet. "It's over. Completely. No more tag team. No more friendship. I can't take it anymore."

Jericho turned and walked away, moving swiftly down the hall away from him. Christian stared at his back in total shock. It was over? No more tag? No more friendship? Nothing? He shook his head, his breath hitching in his chest as the tears leapt to his eyes.

"No! No, Chris! Wait! Please! Let me explain!" He ran after him, catching him right before he ducked into his private dressing room, snatching his arm. "Chris, no. This can't be it. It can't be over!"

"It is, Christian. Now stop trying to make it harder than it already is. Let go of me."

Jericho tried to yank his arm away, but Christian held tight. "No! You don't understand! I didn't do all these things to get Trish! I only wanted to stay with you! I didn't want to lose you! I don't even _like_ Trish!"

"Let me go! I'm done with you! I've had it! Nothing you can say can change my mind!"

With that Jericho finally pulled free and stepped back into the dressing room, slamming the door in Christian's face. Still he wouldn't stop. He was desperate. He banged on the door with his fists, yelling through the steel in hopes of swaying Jericho's heart, changing his mind.

"Please, Chris, I'm begging you! Don't do this!" His voice cracked as the sobs started to wrench his throat. "God, please, Chris, don't leave me! Please. I love you. I love you…"

Christian's knees gave out beneath him and he slid down the door, sobbing loudly without care as to who heard him. He pressed his face against the cold unforgiving door and cried out the heartbreak that tore him. But then just when everything seemed to be at its darkest he heard the doorknob rattle, then the latch click as it was turned. He leaned back slightly so not to fall over, looking up as Chris opened the door to stare down at him. Christian didn't move. He was on his knees as he should've been all along, looking up at him with his tear-streaked face, still begging to be forgiven. Chris only stared at him with the most confused expression. Then, he slowly knelt down in front of him and reached out to wipe the tears from his face.

"Did you just say… you love me?" he asked quietly.

Christian sniffled, his face reddening all the more, and nodded. He looked down disgracefully. He'd never wanted to admit it. He had never, ever intended to tell Jericho exactly how he felt. He knew it would ruin everything. He had decided long ago that it was better to be his friend than to confess and risk losing him forever. But now he had said it. He had told Jericho his most deepest darkest secret. He was gay, and he was in love with Chris Jericho.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd… You'd leave me. I just wanted to be near you. I wanted so much to be a part of your life that I decided it was worth it not to be able to love you. So I never said anything. I've kept this inside of me for so long." He finally looked up, but didn't meet Jericho's eyes for more than a second. "And when you started falling for Trish, I got so jealous. It broke my heart to see you… kiss her. I wanted it to be me. But I knew I still couldn't tell you. I knew it would ruin everything no matter what my motivations. So I tried everything I could think of to keep you apart. It got so out of hand that I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't stop. I just wanted her away from you so much… I would've killed her if I could…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop now. It's okay." Jericho shushed him carefully. "Just tell me... Do you really love me? I mean, seriously, with all of your heart, love me?"

"I have since the moment I laid eyes on you," he whispered.

Jericho stared at him as if he couldn't believe what he had heard, staring straight into the sorrowful, reddened, teal eyes as if he was trying to see into Christian's soul. He cupped his face in his hands still after drying his tears, now smoothing his thumbs slowly over his cheeks, and looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. He lightly touched his lips and ran his fingertips over the line of his nose, over the bold eyebrows and then down to his cheeks again. His eyes at last focused on his lips. He leaned in close, so close he could feel Christian's breath, and then kissed him as tenderly and softly as a mother would kiss her newborn child. Christian's eyes fluttered closed, submitting, reveling in the taste and feel of him. He raised his hands hesitantly to his shoulders to hold him there. He never ever wanted this to end. He'd waited for such a long time to kiss him and now he had been the one to be kissed. It was heaven. It was a dream come true, but slowly Jericho pulled back, one of his hands running back over Christian's soft hair. Again their eyes locked steadily.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he whispered.

"I didn't want to lose you. I didn't think you'd accept me."

"You never know until you try, Canucklehead." Christian smiled a little at that. "I love you, too."

"You… You do?" he asked in total shock.

"Yes. Of course. I've always loved you, but you were so damned determined to be my best friend I thought that it could never be anything more."

"You mean I screwed myself over again?" he suddenly burst.

Jericho grinned. "Looks like. So what d'ya say? Tag team partners, best friends, _and_ lovers?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Christian smiled.

**The End**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
